


[vid] Supercut

by starlady



Category: Dickinson (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady
Summary: We were wild and fluorescent, come home to my heart.Or, Emily Dickinson was the super gay Goth girl genius American letters needs.
Relationships: Austin Dickinson/Susan "Sue" Gilbert, Emily Dickinson/Susan "Sue" Gilbert
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35
Collections: VidUKon Premieres 2020





	[vid] Supercut

audio: Lorde, "Supercut"  
length: 3:39  
download: **[0.2GB on Backblaze](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/starlady-vids/%5B59%5D+Supercut.mp4)** \- ctrl+click save as

[Lyrics on AZ Lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/lorde/supercut.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I adored this show, which combines a very candid look at Emily Dickinson's life with an extremely weird, 2019 sensibility and puts her being queer front and center. Vidding the two aspects of the show--the love story between Emily and Sue, and the batshit stuff that happens in it--was a challenge and I'm not sure how well I did it, but I had a lot of fun.


End file.
